primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaprosuchus
Kaprosuchus (also known as a boar-crocodile, in reference to its large front teeth, which resemble that of a boar) is a extinct genus of crocodyliform. It possesses three sets of tusk-like teeth that project above and below the skull, one of which in the lower jaw fits into notches in upper jaw. This type of dentition is not seen in any other known crocodyliform. Baby Kaprosuchus are very small, around the size of a large rat, they can fit in the palm of a Human. After five years they grow to a much larger size, around that of a modern crocodile. The Kaprosuchus is similar to another species, the Anatosuchus, causing Matt Anderson to mistake the Kaprosuchus he encountered for a Anatosuchus. (Episode 4.2) In Primeval Episode 4.2 )]] A baby Kaprosuchus came through an anomaly from the Cretaceous near the Docks. Soon it made it's way to a house where the resident flushed it down the toilet (thinking it was a crocodile) and ended up in the sewers where it lived on rats. Five years later the Kaprosuchus is full grown and is living in a construction site, where it had been feeding off homeless people and builders - until the builders decide to burn what they think is just a makeshift homeless house but is in fact the Kaprosuchus' den. This angers the Kaprosuchus who chases the builders and Abby Maitland, Connor Temple and Duncan (who are there investigating the deaths). Abby, Connor and Duncan are rescued by Matt Anderson who was following Abby. The Kaprosuchus attacks Matt’s car but Matt and the others manage to drive away and escape. The Kaprosuchus then proceeds to swim into the dock and climb aboard a cargo ship. It terrifies the crew and then corners Matt who along with Connor and Abby is looking for it onboard. But before it can kill Matt, Becker shows up and tranquillises the Kaprosuchus. As Becker tries to transport the Kaprosuchus in one of the containers by lifting up by a crane and placing it ashore, it wakes up and breaks the container free from the crane. It escapes the container and then chases Duncan into the maze of containers, while Connor follows. Matt then leads a team of soldiers and Abby into the maze, and they split up into groups of two to look for the Kaprosuchus. Abby's partner's gun malfunctions, and as he stoops to fix it the Kaprosuchus drops down in front of him. When he shoots his EMD the shot ricochets off the walls and hits him, stunning him. He helplessly watches as the Kaprosuchus opens its jaws and devours him. Soon after the Kaprosuchus almost kills Duncan who only narrowly escapes through a small gap between containers. He then runs into Connor who hides him in a container for his safety. The Kaprosuchus then attacks Connor who runs, but finds Abby who hands Connor an EMD and repels the creature by lighting a flare witch disrupts its heat sensitive vision. Connor and Abby then meet up with Matt who calls Becker and says that the only way out for the Kaprosuchus is right w here Becker is - but Becker can’t see it, even though it should be right in front of him. Suddenly Connor, Abby and Matt see the Kaprosuchus is on top of the container next to Becker who jumps out of the way of the Kaprosuchus at the last minute as it jumps down at him. As it lands Connor, Abby and Matt all shoot their EMDs at the Kaprosuchus killing it. (Episode 4.2) Series 5 A Kaprosuchus will appear in Series 5 as it was briefly witnessed during the trailer roaring and giving chase to Abby in a vehicle which it chases in what seems to be a car park. It is seen put down by Abby using her EMD and somersaults to a halt. The same thing is seen in some exclusive images obtained by Primeval13. Non-Canon Kaprosuchii appear in the Watch YouTube Game along with Dromaeosaurus and Mutated Future Predators, as the creatures move over to Watch. They attack your computer screen, you use Becker's weapons to fight them off, it takes two hits to kill a Kaprosuchus. Biology Fully grown Kaprosuchus where estimated to have been around 6 metres (20 feet) in length. It possesses three sets of tusk-like teeth that project above and below the skull, one of which in the lower jaw fits into notches in upper jaw. This type of dentition is not seen in any other known crocodyliform. The diet of Kaprosuchus is mostly unknown, due to the animals size it would have been very unlikely the animal had the diet of other water based crocodyliforms. It seems that the animal would have most likely have hunted large land based dinosaurs like Iguanodon. Even though the creature is over 20 feet long,it estimated it can run around 40 km/h. Trivia *The Kaprosuchus' nick-name is Boar-Croc. *This is the first creature on Primeval to be discovered in the real world after Primeval itself premiered, as the first Kaprosuchus fossil was found in 2009. It will be followed by Balaur, which was found in August 2010, only several months before Episode 4.1. *This is the first creature Connor Temple and Abby Maitland encounter after returning to the Present, discounting the Spinosaurus as they first faced it before their return. *This is the third (and probably last) creature Duncan has encountered, after the Parasite and Dodo. *Matt misidentified this creature for a Anatosuchus. *This creature caused the most unconfirmed amount of deaths by a single animal on the show. Although this remains uncomfirmed because it is not shown killing 30-40 people, we assume it ate the homeless people for the past 4 years, the first year it ate smaller animals. *The Kaprosuchus is the fifth creature to have come through an anomaly before the ARC was formed, along with a Smilodon and a Camouflage Beast and the two labyrinthodonts. *The Kaprosuchus is also featured in the new watch youtube game where you need to kill creatures that come out of the anomaly's. it takes to shots to kill it. Errors *In Primeval Kaprosuchus has two large horns on each side of its snout,in reality they would have lacked these horn's. *As a note to before, if the Kaprosuchus did have horn's, they wouldn't have grown as big as the baby's does in the start of Episode 4.2. *On the site it is stated that Kaprosuchus lived in Madagascar. This is incorrect as they lived in Niger. **The creature that is featured in this episode is more likely the Mahajangasuchus insignis which is in the same genological family as the Kaprosuchus. It lived in Madagascar and had sizable cheek bones and a few large teeth which were larger than the other teeth in the creatures mouth these have been adapted into horns for the series to make the creature more menacing (this is highly unlikely and probably impossible, as everywhere it is seen and stated it is said and confirmed to be a Kaprosuchus). Gallery File:Series4Trailer_11.png|The Kaprosuchus kills the ARC soldier File:Series4Trailer_40.png|The Kaprosuchus jumps from the container Kaprosuchusbaby.jpg|First appearance of the baby Kaprosuchus Primeval capro baby promo.jpg|Jack's wife sees the baby Kaprosuchus Episode4.2 38.jpg|The Kaprosuchus comes out of the burned down house Episode4.2 4.jpg|The baby Kaprosuchus kills a rat in the sewer Episode4.2 50.jpg|The Kaprosuchus corners Matt Anderson 29006442-jpeg_preview_large.jpg|The Kaprosuchus approaches Connor Beastie!!!.jpeg Pictu.png|The Kaprosuchus as it appears in Series 5 Fgdfghdf.jpg|The Kaprosuchus in Series 5 Giro.jpg Boar-Croc.jpg 513px-SANY0012-1-.jpg|'Exclusive Image - Do Not Steal' 513px-SANY0011-1-.jpg|'Exclusive Image - Do Not Steal' 513px-SANY0010-1-.jpg|'Exclusive Image - Do Not Steal' External Links *Kaprosuchus on the BBC America site *Kaprosuchus on the ITV Drama Site Category:Series 4 Creatures Category:Creatures Category:Crocodilian Category:Series 5 Category:Series 5 Creatures